Self Possessed: Rietro Style
by PoisnousPixie
Summary: This is my take on Self Possessed...Rietro-ized! Completed! R&R please!
1. Self Posssessed Rietro Style: Part one

Disclaimer: I own the plot. That's all. I own nothing else.... The sadness of it....PAIN! SADNESS!!...okay I'm done.  
  
"_This is Pietro talking quickly(I'm just so sick of having to double take on his sentences, so this'll be easier)_."  
  
_'Thoughts'_  
  
"The **BOLD**s are stressed."  
  
_-Telepathic speaking-_

_Italics like this are flash backs._

'This is when they write notes to each other.' 

_"This is Pietro talking quickly in the flash backs."_

**Self Possessed Rietro Style: Part one! **

* * *

Pietro leaned against a tree and looked around at all the teens who would give him looks and then look back at whatever they were doing, not wanting him to know that they were looking at him.

It had been like this since they had found out that he was a mutant.

Pietro watched as the X-geeks walked by. His eyes lingered on Rogue. He and her had been good friends before she'd betrayed them.

Of course, they'd lost that friendship when she joined the X-men and began to act like an X-man....

It bothered him to no end that she could change so quickly to fit in with a group, when she hated being around people.

Pietro had felt betrayed, like the others had when they'd found out from Mystique that she had left....

_

* * *

Mystique walked into the house. Pietro and the others gathered around. _

_It was late, and Rogue should have been back by now, even if she had gone on that field trip. "Where's Rogue?" Pietro asked._

_"She's with them." Mystique said as she headed up the stairs. _

_"With who?" Lance asked, as him and the others turned to face Mystique. She turned and glared at them all. _

_"With the X-men. None of you are to speak to her, or show any sign that you care, understood?" She asked sharply. A very cold angry look on her face, and in her eyes. _

_"But she's-" Todd started, he was cut off by a glare from Mystique. _

_"Right..." They all said.... _

* * *

The memory was still fresh in his mind.

Pietro missed Rogue a lot.

Pietro missed the nights that they would stay up and talk.... just talk about the way things were, about how hard it was to go through everything the way that they had.

* * *

_Pietro opened his eyes, and listened closely to the noise coming from the room next to his. It was that gothic girl.... Rogue? Yeah… that was her name....wasn't it? _

_Pietro rolled over and tried to block out the thrashing noises, and cries and shouts that came from her room. _

_But he couldn't. For some reason he felt like he knew what it felt like to have nightmares that would do this to a person. And he did.... The nightmares of his sister crying out to him and his father for help, not to leave her there....the nightmares of what it was like to grow up with a family that wasn't his own. _

_Pietro figured that he had handled it his whole life, so she could handle it on her own too! But after a few minutes he couldn't take it anymore and got out bed. _

_He walked, slowly for him, to her bedroom door. At first he hesitated to do anything. But he opened the door and walked in. _

_Rogue was thrashing around in her bed, mumbling something...but he couldn't understand what it was. _

_Pietro walked over and sat down on her bed, and looked at her. A worried look on his face. He felt like he knew what she was going through, he really did want to help her. _

_"Rogue?" He asked, his hands on her covered shoulders, he shook her lightly, repeating her name. _

_After a moment her jade eyes open and looked into his sapphire eyes, with fear and distrust. She pulled away from him, while sitting up. "What are ya doin' in here?" She asked quickly. _

_"You were making a lot of noise, I was wondering if you were okay..." Pietro said. Rogue just looked at him suspiciously. _

_Pietro had never been told what her powers were, so he didn't know why she was so covered up, even when she was sleeping. Most people slept in one article of clothing, a baggy t-shirt for girls, and a pair of pants or boxers for boys.... _

_Heck! He himself was only in a pair of black boxers._

_She on the other hand wore a pair of black tights, and a long sleeved t-shirt. _

_Rogue grabbed a pair of gloves on her night-stand and quickly slipped them on. "Sorrah if ah woke ya." She said, looking up at him. _

_"No big. I was just kinda worried, ya know? You seemed to be having a bad nightmare..." _

_"Yeah....nightmare....Rahght." Rogue said as she looked down at her covered hands, she looked up at him._

_Pietro had to admit, she was quite beautiful without all the make-up on. She didn't look like she was going to kill the first person who talked to her. "Ya wanna talk 'bout it?" He asked. _

_"No...." Rogue replied, as she seemed to find great interest in the many posters on her walls. _

_"Oh, well then, I'm gonna go back to bed." Pietro said as he stood up. _

_He stopped when Rogue grabbed his wrist. "Please don't go… Ah, Ah don't wanna be alone..." She said, her eyes begging him to stay and not leave her alone. _

_So Pietro sat back down, and had a nice long conversation with her, the two spoke of many different things. _

_Their favorite colors, and foods, and things like that._

* * *

Pietro pushed away from the tree and walked into the school. He was planing to go to class...it was really the only thing he **could** do! This town was boring! There was movie theater and a mall....and that was about it.

* * *

Rogue sat in her drama class, she was bored out of her mind! There was utterly **nothing** to do. Her teacher was droning on and on about some play, she couldn't remember which, nor did she really care.

Scott was sitting in front of her, taking notes, while Pietro sat behind her writing something on a piece of paper. She doubted it was notes. Since he never took notes.

Pietro used his super speed and gave her the note. Rogue looked down at it, after making sure that the teacher had his back to the class.

'Rogue, 

I was wondering if maybe we could talk outside?

Signed, your lovable handsome speed demon, Pietro' Rogue smiled as she read it. She always said if his ego got any bigger he was going to end up exploding.

Rogue turned the paper over and wrote on the back of it. She then handed it back to Pietro and let him take it.

'When? 

Ps. Get yer head outta the clouds Pietro, ya aren't perfect! And ya definitely aren't lovable!'

Pietro wrote something and handed it back to her. 'Aww! Come one Rogue! Ya know ya love me! Who could resist me? Certainly not any of the girls in school! So why do you resist the charm of Pietro Maximoff? 

And I was thinking maybe lunch time?'

Rogue read it over and had to put her hand on her mouth to keep from laughing at what he'd wrote. She slowly ripped a page of black paper out of her notebook, and wrote with her green gel pen, before handed the paper back to him, along with a blue gel pen for him to use.

'You are so full of your self, ya know that? 

And where do we meet at lunch time?

Ps. I want the pen back when yer done with it! So don't think of stealin' it speedy!' Pietro read silently to himself. He smirked, she was going to meet him somewhere to talk! Finally!! And she'd even called him speedy! Even though he hated the nickname, it was nice to know that she was going to consider him a little bit of a friend.

He wrote quickly, on the paper. And handed it back to her.

Rogue read it over, 'How about out side, in the back, on the tracks? That way you don't have to worry about Ol'one eye bein' there? And I don't want your pen. I like blue, but I'll stick to writing in black.'

Rogue smiled, she wrote something down and was about to give the paper back to him when the bell rang and Scott turned to her. "What class do you have next Rogue?" Scott asked.

"Umm....Ah....have..." Rogue said a little panicky, she hid the note behind her back. Pietro quickly grabbed the note, and handed Rogue her pen. Rogue smiled at Scott, even though the smile was for Pietro. "Ah thahnk(think) Ah have **gym** next." Rogue said, stressing the 'gym', to make sure that Pietro heard her.

Scott nodded. "I think Kitty has that class…" Scott said as he stood.

Rogue gathered her books and walked away. Pietro had waited for Rogue and Scott to be out of sight before he left too.

* * *

Rahne Membrane: Okay! That's the first chapter! I hope you all like it. R&R!  
  
PLEASE REVEIW AND LET ME KNOW WHERE I'VE GONE WRONG!!!   
  
-Rahne Membrane 


	2. Self Posssessed Rietro Style: Part Two

Disclaimer: I own the plot and nothing more, sadly.....

Rahne Membrane: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Means SO much!!   
  
"_This is Pietro talking quickly(I'm just so sick of having to double take on his sentences, so this'll be easier)._"  
  
_'Thoughts'_  
  
"The **bolds** are stressed."  
  
-_Telepathic speaking_-

**Self Posssessed Rietro Style: Part Two**

* * *

Rogue and Kitty ran around the track, they weren't even slightly tired. Since they had danger sessions with Logan every day after school now, gym was like nothing to them. 

Rogue noticed Pietro off to the side, sitting in the bleachers with Lance. The two were watching.

This made Rogue and Kitty both feel a little uncomfortable, knowing that they were being watched and all....

Rogue felt a pain shoot through her mind, she grabbed her head and stopped running, Kitty stopped and looked at Rogue worriedly.

Pietro stood and was going to go see what was wrong when Rogue let go of her head and smiled at Kitty, and the two began to continue to run.

At lunch Rogue went straight out to the tracks, Pietro was already there, waiting for her. "Alrahght Pietro. What is it ya wanted?" She asked sharply. There was no real anger in her voice or anything, so Pietro didn't think much about it.

"I just wanted to talk about everything, ya know? I wanted to say sorry about what I did...." Pietro said, his head bowed.

Rogue looked at him suspiciously. Something was up. "Why? Ya betrayed us all..What do you care?"

Pietro looked up at her with hurt eyes, he thought she'd understand at least. "You betrayed us too, ya know."

"Ah know. An' Ah'm sorry… Ah waited fer ya guys ta come an' talk ta meh, but y'all nevah did. Ah figured that ya didn't care...." Rogue said . Her voice just loud enough for him to hear her.

"Mystique said that you didn't want anything to do with us...and that we were to show no feeling towards you leaving and that you were the enemy now...." Pietro stated.

Rogue and Pietro stood there in silence for a while. Just letting everything sink in.

* * *

Rogue walked into the main hall and saw Scott and Jean standing on the steps, with the professor and Ororo. None of the other students were anywhere to be seen. "Somethan' wrong?" Rogue asked. 

"What were you talking to Maximoff about?" Scott asked. Jean and him glared at her, with distrusting eyes.

"Ah...we were talking about.........none o' yer business! We were friends once, an' we wanna be friends again, okay?!" Rogue said angrily. Feeling like they were judging Pietro, before they really got to know him.

"Rogue, Pietro is not trust worthy. He betrayed you, us, the others, and even his own team. We don't think it's a good idea for you to spend time with him." Xavier explained calmly.

"**What**!? Let meh get this straight! He makes a few bad choices an' y'all hate his guts?! Y'all don't do this ta Kitty! She is **datin**' Lance, and yet y'all are on mah back fer **talkin**' ta Pietro!?" Rogue shouted angrily. It just didn't make any sense.

"Lance didn't betray anyone. We just don't want you to get hurt that's all Rogue." Jean said, concern in her voice.

"No! Y'all just wanna control meh. Ya thahnk that meh hangin' out wit' Pietro is gonna make meh wanna go back ta Brothah hood, huh?! Y'all are insane! An' ya can't tell meh who ta be friends with!" Rogue said as she pushed pass them and headed to her room.

* * *

The next morning Scott convinced Rogue to play a game with him, and now they were in the gym room, hitting this ball against the wall with their rackets(I have no clue what the name of this game is....). 

Rogue beat Scott and smiled at him. She was still angry at him, but understood that he didn't mean her any harm and that he was just trying to protect her, as were the others. It was still a lot to handle. Pietro had been her friend a long time ago, they were trying to patch their relationship back into what it was.

Rogue hit the ball hard as it came towards her, and knocked it back to Scott. He missed and thus, lost the game.

"You win Rogue." Scott said as he grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off his face.

"Yeah.... Umm… How 'bout we play 'gain t'night?" She asked, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Sorry, I can't tonight Rogue. I'm going to the concert with Jean."

"Oh....yeah, the concert...." Rogue said, her face fell and she looked away from Scott and over at the wall.

"Maybe we could play tomorrow?" He asked. Rogue nodded her head weakly, as Scott left.

"Maybe we could play t'morrow?" She said in a mocking voice. She picked up the ball and threw it as hard as she could into the wall, when it came back to her, she hit it with everything she had. She was about to hit it again when a pain shot through her mind.

**_'Mah powers yer power! An' Ah can take mor' then one!!'_ **The words passed through her mind, _**'Ah'm about ta feel big an' stupid, if ya know what ah mean...'**_ Rogue grabbed her head for a few moments; Rogue threw her racket and it hit the wall, inserting itself into the wall, while she fell to her knees, clutching her head from the pain.

When she opened her eyes, she stared blankly at her destroyed racket and what she'd done to the wall.

* * *

Pietro stood and watched Rogue speak to Risty who had mysteriously shown back up… 

He was planing to ask Rogue if she'd go to the concert with him. Since he had two tickets and no one to take along.

"Hey! Speedy! Come 'ere!" St. John shouted.

Pietro sighed, he had no clue why but his father had decided that the Acolytes were taking up to much room in his base, so they were living with the brother hood..... This meant that Remy, Piotr, and St. John....well, really only Remy and St. John, Piotr didn't speak much, were around to bother him twenty four seven....

"_What do you want Aussie?!_" Pietro asked quickly, he really wasn't in the mood to play with St. John.

* * *

Rogue was happy when she'd seen Risty....but with her head aches and power bursts, she wasn't sure it was such a good thing to be around others right now. 

This was proven when she bent down to get a drink from a water fountain.

_**'What is wrong child, we are your friends.'**_ Ororo's calm words ran through her mind, and then the same overwhelming feeling from Ororo's powers washed over Rogue. Lighting came from Rogue's hands.

Rogue backed up. The lighting still coming from her hands. She finally got control and shut off the powers.

She looked around at all the on-lookers.

Rogue began to walk away, when everyone cleared a path for her… she quickly ran pass them and out of the school, Risty following her.

* * *

Pietro had seen the whole thing. Him and St. John. 

"_I'll be back._" Pietro said before he took off, leaving John in his dust.

Pietro stopped near where Risty and Rogue stood talking.

He listened to them talking.

"The worst part, is that they all stay in mah mahnd. And it's gettin' real crowded, ya know?" Rogue asked as she sat down on the picnic table bench.

"Hmm… Ya know what you need? To lighten up!" Risty said as she walked over to Rogue. "Oh! I know, we can go to the concert! We can make fun of all the losers!"

"Ya know what Rist'? Ah really missed ya." Rogue said with a smile.

Pietro glared at the two, mainly at Risty. There went his plan to ask Rogue to the concert...but that didn't mean he couldn't go along for the ride, right?

He could go and keep an eye on the two.

* * *

**Please** R&R!   
  
-Rahne Membrane 


	3. Self Posssessed Rietro Style: Part three

Disclaimer: I only own the plot...nothing else.  
  
Okay, I'm sorry about this taking so long to get out. I'll try not to take so long on the next chapter.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to know that people like my Rietro's!

Edele Heerseres: Thanks, I'll go back and fix it later. I'd do it now, but I'm not supposed to be on the CP, so I'm kinda in a rush.

PomegranateQueen: I'm sorry for the super long wait!

Lady Farevay: Thank you!! Smiles

youte: Thank you! Once again, sorry for the wait. I hope you'll review again.

Rogue Warrior Spirit: First and formost, COOL NAME! Second, thanks! I try to be as original as I can be.

Irishwolfsbane: I'm gonna guess, and say you're Irish, and a fan of Wolfsbane's...or the plant, right? Just a guess... Thanks for reviewing!

DemonaRogue13: Thanks! I hope this update'll make ya happy too!

"_This is Pietro talking quickly_."  
  
_'Thoughts' _

__  
"The **BOLD**s are stressed."  
  
_-Telepathic speaking-_

_Italics like this are flash backs._

_"This is Pietro talking quickly in the flash backs."_

_These are things that Rogue remembers people saying._

**Self Possessed Rietro Style: Part Three**

_

* * *

_

Pietro walked into the concert. He looked at all the teens. Soon he found Rogue and Risty. Rogue looked a little....freaked, was one way to put it.

Pietro walked through the crowd trying to get to Rogue.

He was failing. There were just to many people here…

* * *

Rogue felt extremely nervous, she didn't like crowds and this was horrible. People were bumping into her every few seconds, and she wanted to leave! NOW!

Risty was dancing to music, oblivious to the way Rogue was acting.

A girl who was surfing the crowd fell, she tried to grab anything to keep from impacting into the ground, she grabbed Rogue's sleeve, and it ripped.

A boy bumped into Rogue, his arm made contact with hers and she absorbed him… this process repeated with several others, until Rogue finally turned around and her arm hit Risty's.

Rogue's mind was filled with memories...but not just Risty's....Mystique's?! Someone grabbed Rogue's covered arm and pulled her away from Risty. Rogue hit someones chest hard and was held there for a few moments.

When she looked up, her jade eyes met with pure blue eyes. "Rogue! _Are you okay!?_" A male voice asked with concern dripping from his voice.

Rogue couldn't think of who it was. But she knew she could trust him...for some reason…

Rogue clung to the man, her head was killing her, and she couldn't think clearly. Thoughts began to flow into her head, but they weren't her's.

_'This music rocks!!'_

_'Why'd I let Becky talk me into coming here? I don't like this kind of music.'_

_'Oh!! He is SO hot!!' _

_Hey! Pick on some one yer own size!_ That came out in her voice.... A flash of a tall man with blonde-brown hair flashed before Rogue's mind.

She pulled away from the person she had clung to, and grabbed her head. Rogue could feel her bones crunch and twist as her body took another form.

Pietro had grabbed Rogue and looked down at the form which had once been Risty and was now Mystique. Pietro pulled Rogue close and looked down at her. She looked up at him with frightened eyes.

"Rogue! _Are you okay!?_" He asked, but she looked at him with confusion in her eyes, like she didn't know him or something.

She began to cling to him like he was her last life line. Pietro went stiff. He soon relaxed when he began to feel his shirt get wet...she was crying.

Soon Rogue pulled away, she clucthed her head, and bit down on her bottom lip so hard that she broke it's skin, causing blood to drip down from her mouth, down to her chin.

Rogue's body began to change shape, she transformed into Sabertooth, and lashed out at the people around her.

After a few moments Rogue/Sabertooth had gotten to the stage and was attacking the band.

Pietro watched people run, and the X-men that were here begin to attack her.

"_I have to stop them!_" He said to himself. They didn't know that it was Rogue they were attacking.

Unfortunately, by the time he had gotten down to help them, since the crowd was running against him, Rogue was blasted into a wall by Scott.

Pietro made his way over to the pile of rocks that Rogue was under and started to move them, but within merely a moment, he was thrown backwards and into a wall, by Juggernaut.

When Pietro opened his eyes, there was no sign of 'The Juggernaut', but the X-men were still there watching Mystique, who had just appeared out of no where to them, leave.

Pietro stood to his feet, but next thing he knew, Scott grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to eye level.

"Alright! What's going on!?" He shouted in Pietro's face.

"_How about the fact that you need a breath mint?_" Pietro asked with a smirk on his face.

"Pietro-"

"Alright, alright! Geez. _I don't know! Now let me go! I have to leave! NOW!_" Pietro said trying to force his way free of Scott's grip. "Rogue's in trouble! I have to help her!" Pietro said so quickly, that to the X-men, it was a hum. Pietro finally slipped out of Scott's hands and ran off at top speed.

"Pietro, Sabertooth, Juggernaut and Mystique? Something's defiantly going on. Let's get the others!" Scott said. Jean nodded, and Kitty went to help Jamie.

Pietro ran around and tried to see if he could find any sign of Rogue, but it was like she had disappeared into thin air. "ROGUE!?" He shouted as he came to a skidding stop. Pietro looked around, and waited to see if he got a reply.

_Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh!! Sounds like a challenge, Roguey!_ A voice said. It was familiar, and held this strange feeling of safety.

Her head snapped up and she looked around for where the voice had come from, but she couldn't find it.

_How many tahmes do Ah hafta tell ya, **don't call meh Roguey**!_ Another voice said, this one held a deep sadness and pain hidden in the anger of it.

She felt her bones twist and turn, her skin molded itself to match her new form. Opening her now blue eyes, she darted down the street, at an unnatural speed, and came to a stop, as a car came around the corner.

_WOW! This game is SO realistic!_ Another voice said, this one with a flash, it was a fleeting flash, of a boy with red hair, and glasses; her bones turned again, and she slowly walked away now, into an alley.

As the darkness of the alley wrapped around her, Rogue seized control of her mind. She transformed back to **her** form. She tried to think but the voices that screamed at her, and threw up memories that didn't belong to her; were just to much for her to handle and made it almost impossible.

Rogue broke down into tears, leaned against a wall, she slid down the wall till she was sitting on the ground and curled up into a ball. She held her knees up to her chest. More tears fell. There seemed to be no end to them, they were like a river flowing down her cheeks.

"ROGUE!!" A voice shouted, for a moment, she thought it was in her head too, but after a moment, realized that it was really a person! **out**side her mind!

"ROGUE! WHERE ARE YOU!?" The voice screamed. Rogue tried to think of who it was, she knew that voice. She knew it well, but the person it belonged to eluded her. Like she just couldn't seem to grasp it, or...catch it....

_You'll never catch me, Daniels!_ A voice in her head said, the words echoed off the walls of her skull… Catch me.... _Come on Roguey! I know you're faster then **that**! _

_Oh! PIETRO! When Ah get mah hands on you, Ah'm gonna-_ The voice was cut off when a tall woman with blue skin walked over to her.

"Rogue?" The woman asked. Rogue looked up at her. Rogue...was that her name? There were so many things going on in her mind, she just couldn't think clearly..... Then it hit her!

_Excuse me, how long do these normally last?_

_I'm a transfer student, from England, my name's Risty Wilde._

_Hmm… Ya know what you need? To lighten up! Oh! I know, we can go to the concert! We can make fun of all the losers!_

_You'll be happy here, Rogue. Happy and safe._

_I'm protecting you dear, he was trying to hurt you..._ The voice rang through her mind, like a record stuck in one spot.

Rogue clutched her head again as flashes hit her all at once. Two women sitting in a car, a woman sitting on a desk, talking to a man clad in maroon and purple, a blue skinned woman pushing a boy over a cliff.

Mystique.... Was the one thing that rang through Rogue's mind like a bell.

They had used Rogue, not once, but **twice**! They were one....they betrayed her, used and abused her....Rogue wanted nothing to do with her now. She would pay for what she had done....

"Rogue, I want to help you." Mystique said, she put her hand out for Rogue to take, but the confused goth just glared angrily at her.

"Ah don't want or need **yer** help!" Rogue snapped as she narrowed her eyes and glared at Mystique. She stood and balled her hands into fists. "What is it with you and tryin' ta destroy what little life Ah have?! What is it that ya want from meh **so** badly that ya'd stoop down to pretending to be mah friend?! Was it something that the Professor had? Or something else?" Rogue asked, hatred dripping from her words; she pointed at Mystique accusingly.

"I wanted to be your friend. You have my memories, search them Rogue. And see the truth through your own eyes." Mystique said, trying to get Rogue to trust her.

"No! You will pay fer all the pain ya have caused meh!" Rogue said, her form began to change again, this time, into Mystique. Rogue lashed out at the blue mutant.

While Rogue punched, kicked and tried to attack, Mystique just dodged, or countered.

The two moved in sync with each other, they moved fluently as though this were a well practiced dance, rather then a fight. If Mystique were to lose her timing it would be painful, that was certain.

"Rogue! Please! I know you know, you are my daughter. I adopted you when you were four years old! You know that! I know you do!!" Mystique said, trying desperately to get Rogue to stop fighting.

"Ah don't anythahn' about that! Yer lyin' ta meh!" Rogue said, as she continued to attack.

Finally, Mystique pinned Rogue into the wall, holding the teenager in a painful head lock. "Fine Rogue, if you won't look, then I'll show you." Mystique said. Her free arm took one of Rogue's gloves off, and then grasped Rogue's bare hand in her own; and focused on her memories that she wanted to show Rogue.

Mystique let go of Rogue and let Rogue transform back to her own body. Rogue let out a scream as more memories hit her.

* * *

There's the third chappie! I hope everyone liked it as much as the second...

-Rahne Membrane


	4. Self Possessed Rietro Style: Part Four

"The **Bolds** are stressed."   
  
-_Telepathic speaking- _

_Italics like this are the flash backs_

_"This is Pietro speaking quickly." _

These are Rogue remembering what people have said....

**_Self Possessed Rietro Style: Part Four_**

Last time; Finally, Mystique pinned Rogue into the wall, holding the teenager in a painful head lock. "Fine Rogue, if you won't look, then I'll show you." Mystique said. Her free arm took one of Rogue's gloves off, and then grasped Rogue's bare hand in her own; and focused on her memories that she wanted to show Rogue.

Mystique let go of Rogue and let Rogue transform back to her own body. Rogue let out a scream as more memories hit her.

* * *

_A four year old little girl, sat alone on a bench. Her hair falling around her shoulders in thick auburn curls. The only parts of her hair that weren't curly, were the straight white streaks in front. _

_Her pale skin was almost deathly white, and her green eyes sparkled with tears of sadness as she stared at the floor. _

_"Hello Marie." A tall woman with brown hair said as she bent down to look at 'Marie'. "My name is Raven Darkholme. I've just adopted you." The woman said kindly. _

_Marie looked up at her, and stared blankly at the woman, while tears fell down her cheeks. "O-o-okay..." Marie said shakily as she wiped her tears away with the back of her arms. _

...............................................................................................................................................

Rogue clutched her head, as she remembered being adopted by Mystique, and moving into Irene's house. Tears filled Rogue's eyes, as she remembered it all and realized who she really was...who Risty, and Mystique really, truly were...and what that meant.....

Rogue shook her head furiously. "**No**! This **can't** be! It's a lie! It's gotta be a lie! Yer lyin' ta meh! These can't be real! They're an illusion! They just hafta be!" Rogue shouted, as she moved away from Mystique.

"No, Rogue, I can help you...if you'll let me." Mystique said, she reached her hand out towards Rogue.

"-_**NO!-**_" Rogue shouted outloud and telepathically. She turned around and dashed out of the alley and down the street again. Mystique went to follow but stopped at the end of the alley way.

................................................................................................................................................

Pietro came to a skidding stop again. "-_**NO!**-"_ He heard Rogue scream, both outloud and inside his head. He turned around and ran towards where the scream come from. By the time he got there, Rogue was gone, but Mystique stood completely still; the blue mutant stared blankly at the spot her daughter had stood only a moment ago.

"_Where's Rogue_!?" Pietro asked her. But Mystique only mumbled something incoherent under her breath. "What?!"

Mystique turned walked into the alley before she leaned her back against a wall, and slid down it.

Pietro looked confusingly at his so said leader; as she broke into tears, mumbling something about ruining her children's lives and how she shouldn't have ever given either up.

Pietro frowned, this wasn't going to get him any closer to Rogue. Pietro scanned the street and then the alleyway. On the ground, near Mystique, was one of Rogue gloves. Pietro ran over and picked it up. It was the right hand glove… that meant Rogue was running around in a panic, with one arm bare, and her hand on the other arm bare. That wasn't good.... None of this was good. But this made things worse.

Pietro ran in the direction he guessed that Rogue had gone, leaving the broken Mystique to herself, to contemplate everything she'd done over the years. He only hoped that he had the right direction.

Pietro soon found Sabertooth and Wolverine fighting. He knew immediately that it was really Rogue and Wolverine fighting. Pietro was about to intervene when a red blast hit Rogue/Sabertooth and sent her flying into an old ware house.

"**No**!" Pietro shouted. He got ready to run after her.

But was stopped when Wolverine grabbed the back of his collar and held him off the ground.

"Alright speedy gonzalez, what's goin' on?" Wolverine asked coldly. He figured that Pietro knew what was happening, since he **was** about to run after Rogue.

Pietro gulped and looked over at him. "_How am I supposed to know!?_ _All I know is that I was at the concert, Rogue was there, she absorbed some people and then started to turn into other people. I've been running all over the city trying to find her_!" Pietro replied angrily, as he tried so hard to get free of Wolverine's grasp. What was it with people and grabbing him today? "I want to help her! _**LET GO! I HAVE TO HELP HER NOW!!**_" Pietro shouted struggling to get free.

"Calm down Gonzalez. **We** will get her." Wolverine said, dropping Pietro, who fell to the ground with a thump. Wolverine walked towards the warehouse. "Gonzalez, Cyke! Come on. We ain't got all night." Wolverine shouted over his shoulder, as he walked away, his claws coming out of his fists.

Pietro and Scott followed him to the whole in the wall of the ware house.

* * *

Rahne Membrane: Thanks ta everyone for reviewing! I hope that everyone liked this chapter. I'm really sorry it's so short, but I'm not even supposed to be on the internet....

Read and Review please!

-Rahne Membrane


	5. Self Posssessed Rietro Style: Part Five

Disclaimer: I own the plot and nothing more, sadly.....

Rahne Membrane: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Means SO much!!

"The **Bolds** are stressed."   
  
-_Telepathic speaking- _

_Italics like this are the flash backs_

_"This is Pietro speaking quickly." _

These are Rogue remembering what people have said....

**Self Posssessed Rietro Style: Part Five **

* * *

Rogue was hit with a blast of red light, and thrown through a wall into a ware house, almost to the **back** of the warehouse.

She was back in her own form again, much to her pleasure. She stood to her feet, and looked around. The ware house was filled with shelves and crates. She quietly walked into an ailes, and leaned on the shelf. Her head resting on her arm, as she attempted to clear her panicky mind.

"Rogue? You in there?" A voice asked, she knew that voice it was Logan…

"Logan?!" She shouted out. "He-help meh!" She said shakily, she gulped for breath before continuing, "Ah-ah can't....thahnk(Think)!" Rogue cried out to him.

"I know Rogue, listen to my voice, darlin'. You need to calm down. I got Cyke and Quicksilver here with me, we're your friends, remember?" Logan shouted out to her, as he, Scott and Pietro walked farther into the ware house.

"Friends..." Rogue repeated the word quietly to her self.

Excuse me, how long do these normally last?

I'm a transfer student, from England, my name's Risty Wilde.

If only we knew someone whose parents were gone for the weekend!

Rogue! Please! I know you know, you are my daughter. I adopted you when you were four years old!

Rogue saw flashes with each saying. Anger began to burn in her eyes. "I have no friends..." She said quietly to herself, as she walked away from the shelf. She was hit by more flash backs.

_Scott lay_ _sprawled over an knocked down motorcycle. Rogue took off her glove and reached down to touch his forehead._

_-_

_Scott lay unconscious, Rogue sat with his head on her lap. She looked up and saw a wolf coming closer to them. "Mystique." She said, taking off a glove, and standing_, _laying Scott down on the ground. She reached down and touched his forehead._

Rogue's bones began to crunch, twist and turn, while her skin molded to yet another new form.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott walked down one of the 'halls' of the warehouse, looking for Rogue. She'd stopped talking after Logan had said that they were friends. Pietro was no where to be seen, probably ran away. God knew the boy was a complete coward.

Scott saw a form a little ways off ahead of him and started to go towards it. "Logan?" He asked as he slowly walked towards whoever it was. There was no answer, and who ever it was, didn't make any sign of hearing him. "Pietro?!" He shouted a little louder.

The person turned to look at him. Scott stood in shock at who he saw.

Pietro came running up from behind Scott, having heard his name. And Logan followed behind him.

Pietro looked at the person standing a little ways ahead of them...it was Scott...or Rogue in Scott's body. It wasn't something you saw everyday, and it certainly wasn't something that Pietro wanted to see everyday. In fact, he was unnerved greatly by it at the moment.

Rogue/Scott reached up and turned the 'visor' handle thing on her left ear, and blasted Scott back all the way til he came out of the same hole in a wall that he had blasted her through.

Pietro looked at her. Rogue's body went from Scott to Lance. She put her hands out and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The ground shook underneath them, and crates came down from the shelves.

Pietro ran and grabbed, Rogue/Lance and tackled her to the ground with a thud, to keep her from being smashed by a crate. Rogue blinked at him, she transformed back into her own body, and looked up at him nervously. "P-Pietro?" She stuttered, her voice filled with fear.

"Come on." He stood and pulled her up. Rogue grabbed hold of his shirt, and buried her face into his chest. "Rogue, let me help." Pietro said, he rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"There're so many people in mah head....Ah-" Rogue was cut off when yet another pysche took over. Rogue pushed Pietro away from her. Her eyes glowed white, and began to spark. Her breath became ragged. After a minute, the wind picked up, and Rogue form began to change again.

Pietro watched as she took the form of Storm. Her hair getting long, and turning white. Pietro reached to try and grab her, but the wind slashed at him like a dagger, cutting into his skin.

Rogue said something in a language that he couldn't understand, and she began to float up into the air.

Lighting came down, braking through the roof and hitting the ground near where Pietro stood. He was barely able to dodge the lighting. The wind became stronger, and him and Logan were thrown out of the building through a wall.

Pietro pulled himself off the ground in time to see Rogue, back in her normal form, flying through the air with great skill almost as though she'd been flying her whole life.

Rogue's eyes glowed red. Wind whipped around her, making it hard to see her. Electricity sparked around her hands, and she was floating unsteadily in the air.

"ROGUE!!" Pietro shouted, trying to get her attention. Unfortunately though, it didn't work, her eyes shot out a beam of red light, that blasted into the ground below and anything that was in it's path.

Pietro dashed towards the X-men, maybe if he was lucky, he could get her attention. Nightcrawler and Shadowcat disappeared in a puff of smoke. They reappeared near Rogue.

Both wrapped their arms around Rogue, and tried to get her to calm down. Rogue teleported and then reappeared in the same spot. Kurt and Kitty appeared a few feet above the ground, and tumbled into the pavement.

Pietro frowned. He had to stop this now! Pietro's eyes looked around frantically, looking for anyway to get up to Rogue, or at least with in her hearing distance. Maybe he could talk to her, and keep her attention long enough for someone to help her.

His eyes landed on a building that he could easily scale, with the right head start. Pietro backed up a few miles, before running at the building, he ran straight up the side of the building and onto the roof. He paused to catch his breath and then looked over at Rogue, who wasn't far from him. "ROGUE!!" -Please let her hear me!-

Rogue turned to look at him. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears, her entire body trembled and she looked scared out of her wits. "Pietro?" The words escaped her mouth, just before an unseen force pulled her downwards.

Rogue screamed in anger, and easily pulled away, before turning to look down at Jean, and Scott.

Jean held her hands next to her temples, as she tried to bring Rogue out of the sky.

As Rogue's eyes focused on Jean, she put her hands up to her own temples and closed her eyes.

Jean's mind filled with so many different thoughts, screams of pain, and memories that she couldn't think. Jean was lifted into the air and thrown aside like a rag doll.

Pietro frowned, they weren't getting anywhere, the X-men apparently had no clue what they were doing, and were only making everything worse. "_ROGUE! PLEASE STOP THIS NOW!_" Pietro begged her.

Rogue's eyes once again glanced at him, but before she could reply, more psyches attacked her mind all at once. Rogue grabbed her head, and let out a surge of power.

Pietro was knocked off the roof, and began to fall quickly to the ground. He looked down and watched it get closer and closer, "RRRRRRRRRROOOOGGGUUUE!!"

Rogue opened her eyes, and watched Pietro fall for a moment before her mind was able to register what was going on. "PIETRO!" She reached out and used Jean's telekinesis to stop him in mid air.

Pietro turned to look up at her, he stared up at her, and she looked down at him with fear in her eyes. Rogue looked around nervously, before her eyes landed on the others, who looked like they were planning something.

Rogue glared, she lifted Pietro up and placed him back on the roof, where he had once stood. She turned her attention back to her so called friends...they were her friends, right? She thought they were, but she didn't know for sure. Pietro was trying to help her...but these people had attacked her mentally, doesn't that make them her enemies? NO! They were her friends....right?

Rogue grabbed her head, spun around in the air, and screamed in pain. "**STOP IT!! STOPITSTOPIT!! PLEASE BE QUIET!!!**" Rogue shouted, her nails in her bare hand digging into her skull. "**PLEASE STOP!!**"

Pietro watched her from his place, and knew that she wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. He jumped off the roof, and grabbed Rogue, wrapping his arms around her stomach from behind, holding her arms to her sides.

They fell, Rogue screamed, and the wind whipped around them, and let them land safely on the ground. Pietro stood, still holding Rogue in his arms. He swiped one of his arms down underneath Rogue's knees, and picked her up. Rogue's legs and arms flared out, as she tried to get free from his grasp.

Pietro held her tightly, trying hard to keep her in his arms until she wore herself there. But Rogue was far stronger then he was , and eventually got out of his arms, and threw him away from her with Jean's telekinesis.

Pietro went flying into the side of a car. He slid down the side of the car, leaving a trail of blood, from a wound on his back. Pietro opened his eyes, and looked around. Everything was blurry and unfocused. He could barely make out a outline of Rogue's form coming towards him.

Rogue walked slowly towards Pietro. With each step she took the ground around her boots cracked and trembled. Rogue's eyes glowed blood red, and her fists sparked with electricity. Rogue stopped in front of Pietro. Her eyes looked down at him.

Pietro stared up at her weakly. "Ro-rogue?" He slurred out. His eyes were unfocused as he stared at her.

Rogue reached down, her bare hand grabbed Pietro's throat and she lifted him off the ground. Pietro's hands came up and grasped her wrist. Normally, he would have been shocked at the fact that her powers weren't sucking the life out of him, but he was a little busy trying to breathe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside Rogue's mind;

Rogue was curled up, her knees pulled tightly against her chest. Her eyes were closed tightly as she tried to hide from the psyches that were attempting to take over. She didn't care anymore…

Let them have her body. It's not like it made a difference anyway. Let them do what they wanted, she just wanted to be left alone. Not to hurt anyone anymore. This was the only way....

"Rogue please.." Pietro's voice said. Rogue looked up and around. Where was he? Was she imagining him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of Rogue's mind;

Pietro was clawing at Rogue's arm, trying to get free. "Rogue please..." He choked out.

After a minute, Rogue's eyes stopped glowing red, "Pietro?" She asked, letting him go. Pietro fell limply to the ground. He looked up at Rogue, as she began crying. "Pietro, help me! Please!" She begged, as she hit her knees in front of him.

Rogue held her head, and screamed in pain again. Pietro pulled her into a hug, he ignored the pain in his arms which he had gotten from the wind early, the ache in his back from hitting the car, and the headache he was getting, as he tried to calm Rogue down.

Rogue screamed into his chest, and clawed at his shirt, trying to get rid of the pounding in her head.

The X-jet landed on a street near by. Storm and the Professor came out.

Logan walked over and took Rogue from Pietro, but the moment that the gothic girl was out of Pietro's arms, the wind picked up again and lighting began to strike the ground around them. Logan leaned down to speak to Rogue, "Come on Rogue! Fight back! Yer lettin' all the people in yer head control ya! The Rogue I know, wouldn't let anyone do that too her!" Logan said, grabbing Rogue by her upper arms and holding her at an arms length.

Rogue looked at him, "Logan! Ah **can't** fight back! There's to **many** of them!" Rogue screamed, she pulled out of Logan's arms, and hit the ground with her fists. The street beneath her fists cracked and trembled.

"Come on Roguey! You can do it!" Pietro cheered weakly, as he crawled towards her.

Rogue's head whipped around as she tried to get control again. Soon she let her head drop.

Pietro reached out and touched her head, he brushed some white strands out of her face. Rogue opened her eyes and looked at him, "Ah can't! There-there's to many of them! Ah can't!"

_-Let me help you Rogue, we can defeat them together.-_ Professor Xavier said telepathically to the young girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-Let me help you Rogue, we can defeat them together.-_ The familiar voice rang throughout Rogue's mind. No! Not **another** voice! She just wanted them all to go away!

Rogue threw up her mental shields before the person speaking to her could react.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xavier grabbed his head, as Rogue harshly threw him out of his mind. As he tried to break through her barriers, Rogue cried out in pain. Xavier knew that if he continued to try and push through, he might accidently destroy Rogue mentally. He couldn't let that happen.

Rogue continued to scream as her form began to change so rapidly that only Pietro could keep track, and even he was having trouble. Rogue's form stopped for a moment on Juggernaut, before she transformed back into herself, and fell to the side, and into Pietro's arms.

Logan took Rogue's limp form from the teenaged speed demon, and walked towards the X-jet. He told Scott and Jean to help Pietro, as he passed them.

Both nodded and went to help the injured teen.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope you all liked this chapter too!

-Rahne Membrane


	6. Self Possessed Rietro Style: The Ending

Disclaimer: I own the plot and nothing more, sadly.....

Rahne Membrane: Finally! Last chapter! Hope everyone likes it!   
  
"_This is Pietro talking quickly._"  
  
_'Thoughts'_  
  
"The **bolds** are stressed."  
  
-_Telepathic speaking_-

Self Posssessed Rietro Style: Part six

* * *

Pietro opened his eyes. He was just waking up. He'd been out for about an hour. He was exhausted, and sleep sounded really good right now, but he had to make sure that Rogue was okay. Pietro sat up, or tried to, he wasn't strong enough to push himself up, and ended up falling back onto the bed.

"Don't bother tryin' ta get up, bub. Ya need ta rest fer now." Wolverine said as he walked into the room.

Pietro looked at him nervously, "_Why do you care_?!" He asked sharply, giving Wolverine the best glare that he could muster...which wasn't a very good one.

"I don't. But Rogue will. If I let you hurt yerself more, she'll get upset. I don't wanna hurt her anymore than need be." Logan informed Pietro, as he sat down in a chair.

Pietro paused for a moment, just letting what Wolverine said sink in. "Rogue..._is she okay?! Where is she?!_" Pietro asked, looking at Logan.

"She's fine. Chuck's trying to get in her head, and see what he can find. But she's got no physical wounds, or anythin' so, there's nothing ta worry about." Logan replied. He cracked his neck and looked at Pietro menacingly. "Rogue likes you a lot. I can smell it, but if ya hurt her, Gonzalez, I'll slit yer throat quicker then you can get away, got it?" Logan asked, he popped out his claws to prove his point.

"Right! _Hurt her, get killed! Got it!_" Pietro said nervously, he threw up his hands in defense.

"Good. Go back ta sleep. If anythin' happens ta ya, Rogue'll kill me." Logan said, as he stood to leave.

After Logan left, Pietro lay back down and stared at the ceiling. "_Man, how do I get myself into these messes?!_" He asked himself, as his eyelids slowly closed, and he fell into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan walked down the hall, and towards Rogue's room. He watched Charles come out of the room, and begin to leave. "Hey, Chuck!?"

Charles turned to look at Logan, "Yes, Logan?"

Logan walked over to him, and looked into Rogue's room briefly before staring at Charles, "She gonna be okay? What'd ya find?"

"I wasn't able to get into her mind. I believe that Rogue's mind threw up mental shields to keep everyone and thing out, while she deals with everything that has happened." Charles stated, he let out a sigh and looked at the ground in defeat.

"She will be okay, right Chuck?" Logan questioned, his eyes now staying on the pale form that lay in a hospital bed.

"Physically? Yes, she will be fine. Mentally, I can't guarantee anything. I can't get into her head to see what exactly set her off, so I'm unable to do anything to help. When she wakes up and is ready, I'll see if I can get into her head and try and help her." Charles explained.

Logan nodded, and with replying he walked into the room that Rogue was in. He made himself comfortable in a chair next to her bed, and looked at her worriedly.

After a little while, Rogue woke up and looked up at him. "Lo-Logan?"

"Hey Darlin', how ya feelin'?" Logan asked, he took her hand in his, and stared at her. Rogue used her other hand to rubbed her left temple.

"Mah head is killin' me...." Rogue replied, she looked around the room curiously.

"That's ta be expected. Ya went through a lot last night." Logan informed her.

"Last nahght....?" Rogue jolted upwards as she remembered everything. She soon regretted the movement as she became extremely dizzy. "Where's Pietro?! Ah didn't kill him, did ah?! Is he okay!?" She asked frantically, pushing aside her dizziness. She pulled her hand away from Logan and looked at him. The fear in her eyes immense.

"Gonzalez is fine, darlin'. He's in the room a little ways off. He's just got a few cuts and wound on his back. Otherwise he ain't half as bad as what could have happened to him. He could have died, ya know?" Logan questioned, reached over and brushed some of her white hair behind one of her ears, careful not to make any contact with her skin.

"Can ah see him?" Rogue asked, and before waiting for a reply, she threw her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. She stumbled slightly, before getting her balance. She began taking the wires off her, and getting rid of the needle in her arm that hooked her up to an IV.

Logan stood up and held her up, so that she wouldn't fall and hit the ground. He figured he might as well let her see Pietro. It's not like he would really be able to stop her anyway. After making sure that she had her balance, and wouldn't fall, Logan left the room to let her change.

When Rogue was finished getting dressed, she walked into the hall, leaning on a wall(AN: Whoa! I'm a poet an' I didn't know it!) to keep her balance. Rogue made her way into the room that Pietro was in, with Logan's help of course.

Pietro was asleep, with bandages all over him. He was paler then usual and was hooked up to several machines.

Rogue quickly got to his side, she sat down in the chair next to his bed. She looked at him worriedly. "Pietro?"

Pietro stirred slightly before opening his eyes, and looking at her. He stared at her, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, you okay?" Rogue asked, she bit down on her bottom lip as she looked at him.

"I guess.." Pietro replied, sitting up. He noticed Logan standing in the doorway, staring at both of them. Pietro's eyes looked down at Rogue, "_But next time, you're on your own._" He stated, rubbing his sore back as he tried to make the pain in it go away.

Rogue let out a laugh, and smiled up at him. "Ah'm hopin' there won't **be** a next tahme, ya know?"

"Yeah...." Pietro replied, he gave her a reassuring smile.

Rogue returned the smile. Her eyes watered and she broke down into tears. "Ah'm so sorrah! This is all mah fault." She said, pulling her legs up to her chest and burying her face into her hands.

"**No**! No, it wasn't your fault." Pietro said, swinging his legs over, so that he faced her. From the corner of his eye, he watched Logan leave. Pietro turned his full attention onto Rogue.

Rogue looked up at him. She threw herself into his arms, and buried her face into his chest while she cried.

"Shhh… it's okay, Roguey, I swear. It's not that big of a deal, I'm fine, you're fine. No one was hurt...well, 'cept Summers, I think he might be a little nervous from now on, but otherwise, everyone's okay." Pietro said softly. Rogue slowly stopped crying and pulled away from him.

"Ya don't hate meh now?" Rogue asked, her eyes still filled with tears. Her white bangs falling into her face.

Pietro stared at her. He reached out, and pushed the hair behind her ears, and then leaned down and kissed her on her head. He wrapped her arms around her, and pulled her close. "No. I don't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The End XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**

R&R please!

-Rahne Membrane


End file.
